Impossible
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: AU. Aburrimiento, destino, sexo y el deseo de terminar con la rutina que les consume fue lo que les llevo a conocerse y, posteriormente, a caer perdidamente enamorados el uno por el otro. [MidoHimu] [Convocatoria MidoHimu Day] [Re-subido]
1. Premonition

**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son de la autoría de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, y esta historia participa en la convocatoria MidoHimu Day organizada en Facebook.**

* * *

 **Autora:** _Ren._  
 **Palabras:** _3,717 según el contador de Word._  
 **Advertencias:** _Mención de muerte de personaje, prostitución explícita, drama(?)._

 **Se supone que iba a hacer un MidoHimu'fem en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero desgraciadamente no tuve el tiempo para escribir...estar de convocatoria en convocatoria, días especiales de mis OTP's de los cuáles todavía debo los correspondiente fanfics, estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso, exámenes parciales y como estoy por terminar, me dicen que solo tendré a lo mucho una semana para olvidarme de estrés de los exámenes cuando ya tengo que presentar finales.**

 **Sé que no debería de quejarme ni dar excusas, pero da igual xD el punto es que estoy entregando el MidoHimu que prometí para la convocatoria que tuve el honor de organizar con la bella Cadiie Mustang, a quién logré(?) llevar por el lado del mal y hacer que shippee el MidoHimu de manera tan intensa a como yo lo hago, Cat...gracias por hacerme caso con lo de organizar esto para que haya más historias de esta hermosa pareja -corazón gaeh here-.**

 **En fin, se supone que debó haber sido un one-shot...pero se me salió de las manos y ya no sé si será un three-shot o un mini fic de a lo mucho unos 5 capítulos :'( aunque si sé que ya tengo unas cuantas ideas para aclarar las dudas que hayan quedado en esta primera parte, so...no les diré cuando es posible que tenga la siguiente parte porque entre mis planes está el terminar un NijiHai que debí entregar desde hace DÍAS, editar los fics que me falta por re subir y tengo ideas para un TakaMido con bastante hard y una trama un tanto cliché(?).**

 **Ya dejo mis palabras sin sentido y mejor los dejo leer.**

* * *

— _ **Premonition—**_

 _ **.**_

 _Eres la_ _ **décimo octava**_ _mujer para mí  
no te das cuenta de __**cómo soy realmente**_ _  
no te das cuenta que_ _ **detrás de mi ternura**_ _  
_ _ **hay un amor congelado.**_

— _ **Yokan/DIR EN GREY.**_

 _ **.**_

Aquella noche apuntaba a que sería larga, demasiado para su gusto o su sanidad mental si es que podía agregarlo, por supuesto.

Estaba aburrido de seguir esperando, aburrido de seguir llevando esa vida que algún día le traería problemas, pero por más que trataba de evitar seguir metido en la misma rutina que le consume día con día, le es prácticamente imposible salir del mismo círculo vicioso que había creado a base de repeticiones.

Maldita rutina, maldito el momento en el que decidió que era buena idea llevar una vida de ese tipo.

A veces le gustaría llevar una vida decente, tener un trabajo digno de un joven con un gran futuro y que busca dominar el mundo como puede aparentar que es, pero de pasar a trabajar en las noches en un prostíbulo y ganar miles de yenes en unas cuantas horas a conseguir un trabajo en donde seguramente su jefe lo haga trabajar como un burro y en dónde, muy probablemente, no gane lo suficiente para mantener a aquellos chicos a los que considera su familia a lo largo de una semana, estaba más que claro cuál elegiría si es que le presentaban esas opciones.

No es como si fueran a morir de hambre si se despide de aquella vida de una vez por todas, pues Taiga ayuda un poco con el dinero que consigue gracias a su trabajo de medio tiempo en el pequeño restaurante cercano a dónde vive, pero aun así, no es suficiente para pagar la escuela de Kazunari ni para mantener a Shun y al pequeño hijo del mismo.

De sus labios una pequeña risa apenas perceptible se permite salir de manera inconsciente, todo aquello es tan divertido.

 _Una vida decente._

Como si alguien como él pudiera darse el lujo de tener algo como eso.

Está más claro que el agua que siendo el _oh gran Tatsuya Himuro,_ la _gran estrella_ del prostíbulo más famoso en Tokio, no le sería nada fácil llevar una vida _normal_ por más que la desee _._

Está demasiado acostumbrado a esa vida que le sería casi imposible desarrollarse en algo más, pero no es algo que le importe realmente, si así puede hacer que su familia tenga comodidades y una vida diferente a la que lleva actualmente no le preocupa seguir un poco más con aquello, sobre todo si puede hacer que Takao tenga un buen futuro.

En el fondo quiere que ese chico estudie en una buena universidad, que sea alguien en la vida a diferencia de _él_.

No quiere que por no tener los recursos suficientes termine dejando sus estudios y abandonando sus sueños como tuvo que hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que conseguir una mayor cantidad de dinero para mantener a su familia.

.

.

A lo lejos puede divisar como los encargados del lugar atienden a los clientes conforme llegan, su vista se enfoca en un par de chicos que parecen bastante nerviosos y de la misma edad que el menor de todos sus _hermanos._

—Seguro son los nuevos de los que tanto han hablado la semana pasada—murmura en voz baja, sin dejar de observar y acomodándose mejor en el sofá que ha sido apartado exclusivamente para su persona—. Cada vez llegan más jóvenes…este mundo cada vez se está yendo más y más a la mierda.

Aunque eso no evitó que por su mente pasaran los recuerdos de la primera vez que estuvo en la misma situación a la que se encontraban ambos castaños a los que Reo presentaba con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, como siempre que llegaba alguien nuevo y Mibuchi siempre quería tranquilizarlo para que hiciera bien su trabajo y sus nervios por tener que llegar a ese extremo los consuma por dentro.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, hasta la fecha le seguía pareciendo algo extraño que su primer día en ese lugar no haya mostrado un ápice de nerviosismo o algo parecido.

 _Sabía en lo que se había metido, no tenía por qué mostrarse temeroso o algo similar._

El pelinegro encargado de recibir a los clientes volteó durante unos cuantos segundos, dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas maternales y un leve guiño que siempre le hace olvidarse por un momento que solo es un tipo que debe vender su cuerpo a hombres y mujeres por igual para mantener a su familia, o más bien a los chicos que ha adoptado como hermanos.

Un largo suspiro aburrido se permite salir de sus algo fríos y delgados labios.

Han pasado cerca de tres horas y no ve el momento en el que empiece a llegar la clientela _especial_ que siempre termina peleándose por sus servicios.

Tampoco es como que sea realmente importante, está bastante cómodo en el sofá al punto de que podría quedarse dormido hasta el día siguiente si así lo desea.

.

—Tatsu-chan, tienes trabajo que hacer—es Reo quién le despierta con su dulce y comprensiva voz.

Al parecer, en verdad se quedó dormido y no supo en qué momento sucedió.

Por una parte agradece el no ser de sueño pesado, pues eso le ayuda bastante a no tardar demasiado en quitarse la pereza y regresar al trabajo lo más pronto posible, pero por otra, maldice al _idiota_ que lo ha pedido esta noche.

Su cabello ha quedado ligeramente desordenado, pero eso le hace ver más atractivo de lo que ya es naturalmente.

En la entrada puede observar a un alto joven de cabellos verdes con un porte demasiado elegante y un aura que deja muy en claro que es alguien con bastante poder y dinero.

Su mirada se enfoca mejor en su rostro que por un momento le parece que fue hecho por los mismísimos Dioses del Olimpo, sus ojos esmeralda que combinan a la perfección con su cabello y las gafas no hacen nada más que hacerlo más atractivo de lo que ya es.

—Me pregunto si se verá mejor sin los lentes…—murmura para sí mismo, esperando no haber sido escuchado por nadie.

Una leve y misteriosa sonrisa aparece cuando Mibuchi lo presenta al que ha pagado por tener su compañía durante una noche completa, ya es algo que hace de manera inconsciente o al menos Reo le ha dicho que siempre que la persona a la que le entrega su cuerpo le parece atractiva esa enigmática e hipnotizante curvatura de labios aparece en su rostro llamando la atención de todos los presentes, como si con ese sencillo gesto pidiera a gritos ser notado.

Una vez que los guardaespaldas del más alto desaparecen se da a la tarea de hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto, o eso es lo que se supone que significa, pues para Tatsuya ese no es más que un pequeño acto de _hipocresía_ que se permite repetir día tras día, tras día desde que piso el prostíbulo de Reo por primera vez.

Nijimura se acerca a ellos pocos momentos después, y los guía por el camino que el pelinegro ya sabe de memoria y es capaz de recorrer con los ojos cerrados hasta la habitación que se ha ganado a base de su propio esfuerzo, dolor, y por qué no mencionarlo, de varios golpes –tanto físicos como emocionales- a lo largo de unos cuantos años trabajando en ese elegante lugar.

A lo lejos se pueden escuchar los quejidos de sus compañeros y del par de chicas que trabajan en el mismo lugar.

Ahg.

Siempre le ha hartado escuchar como los demás se encargan de complacer los placeres carnales de las personas que tienen el dinero, el tiempo y el deseo para pisar _ese_ lugar.

Es molesto de alguna forma, nunca le dejan concentrarse en su propio _trabajo._

Otro largo suspiro se da el permiso de salir de sus finos labios de manera inconsciente, mientras agradece a Shūzō su labor, y el enorme esfuerzo que hace al ignorar los sonoros gritos de placer tanto de los demás chicos que se dedican a lo mismo que él, como de quienes han pagado un poco de dinero para olvidarse del resto del mundo por unas míseras horas.

.

El suave perfume de aquella habitación inundó sus fosas nasales una vez dentro de la misma.

Le agradaba ese aroma, probablemente era su favorito y eso no tema de discusión.

Aquella agradable esencia ligeramente acanelada y bastante dulce le hacía sentir que no estaba solo…ese aroma le recordaba a una persona muy especial pero que, desafortunadamente, ya no se encontraba en este mundo.

Es extraño…como puede sentirse ligeramente triste y nostálgico por algo tan pequeño, aunque la fecha y el ligeramente extraño ambiente de ese día ayudaba a que se sintiera de esa forma.

.

.

—Adelante, por favor—mencionó para dejar que su invitado entrase a la habitación que ambos compartirían durante esa noche.

El suave perfume de la pieza combinado con el suave aroma del pelinegro le hacen sentir embriagado y, de alguna forma, le ayudan a que el sentimiento de _libertad_ afloré dentro de él.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?

Es como si con el simple hecho de haber cruzado aquella puerta, su identidad haya quedado en el completo olvido y fuera una persona diferente...tal vez aquella idea no era del todo descabellada.

La identidad, fama y prestigio de _Shintarō Midorima_ había quedado en el infinito espacio al haber atravesado aquella invisible barrera y, en cambio había quedado un completo desconocido para él y toda la sociedad que conociera su nombre.

—Supongo que es mi día de suerte, ¿no?—la suave voz ajena llegó de nuevo a sus oídos con aquella pregunta. Tal vez aquel joven tuviera razón con aquel comentario sarcástico danzando aun en su cabeza—. No todos los días tengo el honor de recibir clientes tan exclusivos y mira que siempre se pelean por mi compañía. —Aquella forma tan informal e irrespetuosa de hablarle no le molestaba en lo absoluto, le hacía pensar que ese joven no se tomaba muy enserio a los demás o que para el azabache todos eran iguales…y eso de alguna forma le agradaba—. Shintarō Midorima, uno de los doctores más famosos en Japón en un prostíbulo y pagando por la compañía de un hombre...que paren las prensas, tenemos noticia de última hora. —Una pequeña risa sarcástica resonó por aquella amplia habitación y no era nadie más que Himuro el que provocaba aquel fenómeno físico—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No saber en qué gastar tanto dinero, simple placer... _diversión_? No tienes que responder si no quieres, así como yo tampoco estoy para preguntar sobre la vida de las personas que tienen el honor y el dinero suficiente como para comprar algo de tiempo conmigo.

Tampoco era muy importante que aquel simple –por definirlo de alguna forma por su estatus económico, porque de simple no tiene mucho- pero atractivo chico le quisiera preguntar sobre su vida, entablar una conversación para no hacer todo tan _superficial_ como se supone que debería de ser.

—No tengo problema alguno en responder _'nodayo._ —Con aquellas simples palabras concedió el permiso que Tatsuya se había tomado en querer entablar una conversación con su compañero—. Vine a este lugar por aburrimiento. No hay respuesta más acertada que esa.

—Así que es eso. —su diestra se mueve como si quisiera restarle importancia a algo que no le importa demasiado—. _By the way,_ no tengo problema con deshacerme un rato del aburrimiento si eso es lo que quieres. Estoy a sus órdenes, _my lord._ —otra ligera risa sarcástica se dejó escuchar junto con sus ácidas palabras.

Se estaba divirtiendo, demasiado para ser considerado normal o algo por el estilo.

¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de soportar el peliverde sus provocaciones? Siempre que hacía lo mismo con las personas que tenían el _honor_ de conocer un poco a Tatsuya no soportaban demasiado sus bromas con malas intenciones y comentarios ácidos, y pasaban a tomarle de la manera que creían más conveniente.

—Tsk. —Midorima chasqueó la lengua.

¿En verdad el pelinegro era la _especialidad_ de la casa?

No iba a negar que era _atractivo_ , demasiado para su gusto. Su pálida piel contrastando con el color negro de su cabello cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

 _¿Acaso había algo tras su flequillo que le acompleje para peinarse de esa forma?_

La hermosura del más bajo no quedaba solo en su rostro, el único ojo que quedaba a la vista era de un frío color gris que te hacía sentir metido en el más profundo invierno y ese lunar bajo el mismo le daba un toque aún más coqueto y _sensual._

Su aura emanando cierto misticismo, y no era para menos si las pocas sonrisas que había tenido el honor de ver con sus ojos dejaban en claro que era una persona de pocas palabras, o más bien de pocas expresiones.

El cuerpo ajeno parecía bien trabajado, como si alguna vez se hubiera dedicado a practicar algún deporte durante mucho tiempo o se dedicará a hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando, su espalda ligeramente ancha y la forma en la que su ropa se ceñía ligeramente a su cuerpo de una manera que debería ser considerada como mínimo ilegal, le dejaban pensar aquello.

Sin duda alguna, aquella había sido la inversión mejor hecha en toda su maldita vida.

De tan solo ver a Tatsuya podía casi adivinar que no sería la única vez que gastaría una considerable cantidad de dinero, aunque sea solo para apreciar su persona durante un largo rato.

No.

No había sido amor a primera vista si la idea cruzó por tu mente.

Solo simple _atracción física._

.

—Y bien… ¿tienes pensado algo en especial? Estoy para complacer todo lo que quieras. —mencionó Tatsuya cambiando ese tono algo _bromista_ de hace unos momentos por uno mucho más serio—. En verdad, estoy para cumplir todo lo que quieras, no en vano haz pagado una considerable suma de dinero para tenerme a tu disposición, ¿o me equivoco?

Claro que no se equivocaba, todas las noches terminaba metido en aquella fría cama con sábanas de seda con la persona que hubiera pagado la mayor cantidad de dinero en la noche para tener su compañía.

—…No soy muy bueno en estas cosas…—Admitió Midorima con cierta vergüenza que se hizo notoria gracias a un leve rubor en sus pómulos, dejando de lado –por supuesto- el tono tan _adorable_ e _inocente_ con el que mencionó aquellas palabras.

¿Por qué había llegado a ese lugar si no era bueno en _ese_ tipo de situaciones?

—En fin. —Otro largo suspiro salió de su boca, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había repetido la misma acción a lo largo de la noche, pero no iba a morir por eso—, puedo arreglar eso, espero que no te moleste si tomo el control por un rato. —Aquello era cierto. Podía solucionar el asunto si se ponía a jugar un rato con su imaginación y su natural _sensualidad_ que muchas veces le había sacado de situaciones similares.

Midorima solo se limitó a asentir un par de veces ligeramente nervioso.

¿Qué sería capaz de hacer ese _demonio_ con su persona?

—Por cierto. —de nuevo aquella hipnotizante voz retumbando en la habitación—, tiene rato que me estoy preguntando… ¿qué se supone que es esto? —Tatsuya señaló lo que parecía ser un collar para perro que le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento en el que divisó a Shintarō en la puerta.

—Es el _lucky ítem_ de hoy ' _nodayo_.

La ligeramente estruendosa risa de Himuro no se hizo esperar demasiado.

 _¿Así que era eso?_

Un estúpido objeto que se supone te va a dar buena suerte.

Ja.

 _Ridículo_.

Midorima por su parte, fulminó con la mirada al pelinegro por estar riendo por algo que se debe tomar enserio como lo es la _suerte._

— _I'm sorry. —_ Se disculpó Himuro, limpiando una pequeña lágrima traicionera que amenazaba con caer después de haber reído tanto—, es la primera vez que me toca un cliente tan _extravagante_ como tú. No creí que hubiera hombres que creyeran en los horóscopos y cosas por el estilo. _Y'know._

—Ya veo…

.

.

Tatsuya se acercó lentamente al borde la cama.

Increíblemente, no estaba de humor para realizar su verdadero trabajo…la conversación que estaba llevando a cabo con Midorima le parecía mucho más entretenida, y eso era algo bastante extraño.

Otro suspiro se permitió salir.

En verdad, estaba aburrido de todo aquello que tuviera que ver con vender su cuerpo una noche más a otro desconocido.

Aunque _ese_ desconocido fuera un famoso médico en todo Japón por los logros que ha tenido a tan corta edad.

—Antes dijiste que estabas aquí por aburrimiento. —El pelinegro se dejó caer lentamente para quedar acostado por completo en la suave y fría cama—. Dime… ¿qué tan aburrido es llevar una vida como alguien de la alta sociedad? Siempre he tenido curiosidad. —Preguntó para voltear su cuerpo poco después, quedando boca abajo.

Otro largo suspiro se hizo escuchar dentro de aquella habitación, pero esta vez no fue Himuro el que provoco que el mismo resonará por todas las paredes.

—Demasiado aburrido, supongo que ser un prostituto debe de ser más divertido. —Respondió seriamente, soltando una leve risa sarcástica.

—En ese te equivocas _my dear,_ esta vida es demasiado aburrida y superficial…solo me dedico a vender mi cuerpo día tras día, tras día a simples extraños que tienen el dinero suficiente para comprar algo de tiempo conmigo, así como tú lo hiciste hoy—Otro sonido de frustración se hizo escuchar—, no voy a negar que en un principio era divertido…demasiado para ser verdad. Disfrutar todas las noches del placer del sexo en un principio te hace sentir vivo, pero no por eso te sientes completo. Varias veces he pensado en dejar esta vida tan vacía, buscar un trabajo digno y pasar más tiempo con mi familia, y sin embargo aquí me tienes, buscando la forma de provocarte y dejar que me tomes de todas las maneras que se te antoje hacerlo. —Tatsuya se enderezó con algo de pereza, estaba cómodo simplemente sin hacer nada.

—¿Por qué no has dejado esto si te parece tan aburrido? —preguntó Midorima.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo y creo que la respuesta sería la misma. _Estoy tan jodidamente acostumbrado a esta vida._

El pelinegro tenía razón.

Ambos estaban tan acostumbrados a su monótona vida que, por más que lo intentaran, no podrían salir del mismo círculo vicioso que habían creado sin darse cuenta.

— _¿Tienes algún sueño que quieras cumplir?_

—Si…

.

.

La conversación se terminó con aquella pregunta y aquella respuesta.

Himuro no quería hablar de sus sueños frustrados, no era sano para él.

Lo mejor era pasar a la _acción,_ aunque no estuviera de ánimo.

—Bien. Trabajo es trabajo. —Murmuró para sí mismo para después levantarse de su lugar y tomar al más alto entre sus largos brazos.

—Una pregunta más. —Mencionó a la vez que iba acercando su rostro al pequeño espacio existente entre el cuello y el hombro del peliverde—, ¿cuántos años tienes? Solo quiero saberlo, aunque puedes negarte a responder si eso quieres.

—…Veintisiete. —Respondió Shintarō en extremo avergonzado por todo lo que el pelinegro estaba haciendo.

—Tengo veintiocho, por si tenías la duda o creías que estabas por cometer algún delito. —Dijo Himuro casi ronroneando en el oído ajeno.

Esperen.

¿Acaso era mayor que Midorima?

No lo aparentaba…en verdad que parecía ser menor que él, como si en verdad fuera un simple adolescente que ha huido de casa para terminar de esa forma.

Tampoco era algo importante, _¿cierto?_ Si quitamos el hecho de que si Tatsuya en verdad era menor podría ir preso, o sentir una aplastante culpa después.

.

.

De un momento a otro, el ambiente había cambiado de manera considerable pasando de tener esa aura ligeramente melancólica a estar completamente cargado de sensualidad y _lujuria._

El suave toque de las yemas de los dedos de Midorima paseando por la pálida y suave piel de Himuro hacía sentir al mayor como si estuviera pisando el paraíso.

Los suaves suspiros que amenazaban con volverse sonoros gemidos dejaban muy en claro que aquellas atenciones le estaban gustando, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a lo mismo, no podía dejar de pensar que aquella era la primera vez que no se sentía tan _vacío._

Poco a poco la ropa fue siendo un simple estorbo del que se deshicieron con una sorprendente maestría –o al menos eso pensó Tatsuya al ver como Midorima le desprendía de su ropa con rapidez-.

—No me creo que seas alguien inexperto en esto, _Shintarō._ —La forma en la que su nombre se escuchaba tan bien en su boca solo provocaban más al peliverde.

—Es la verdad…—Refutó Midorima.

—No me la creo… _Shin_.

Agh.

Ese chico solo estaba buscando la forma de provocarle y lo peor de todo, es que en verdad estaba logrando su cometido, por más que intentaba no caer en su _juego._

En verdad que estaba tratando con un demonio, uno bastante atractivo por cierto.

Los minutos fueron pasando y poco a poco las palabras fueron más que innecesarias dentro de aquella habitación.

Lo único que lograba escucharse eran los largos gemidos de Tatsuya, el leve rechinido de los resortes de la cama y una que otra maldición producto del placer al que se estaban sometiendo ambos.

.

.

—Sabes—De nueva cuenta, la melodiosa voz de Himuro buscaba llamar la atención ajena—, me gustaría volver a verte pronto…sé que sonará estúpido, pero creo que es la primera vez que no me siento tan _usado,_ como solo fuera un objeto para otorgar placer a quién lo necesite, además de que me pareces una persona interesante.

—Ya veremos si regreso…también me pareces alguien interesante _Himuro._

—Tatsuya está bien. No estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen por mi apellido.

.

.

.

 _ **No**_ _podemos_ _ **cambiar**_ _  
no podemos volver, a ese_ _ **el amor silencioso**_ _  
tranquilamente  
tranquilamente, __**nosotros dos estamos enlazados.  
**_

 _No_ _ **siento nada**_ _, aun cuando veo tu rostro  
así que, __**seguiré engañándote**_ _como siempre.  
_ _ **Esto es por las heridas que ha dejado mi pasado.**_

— _ **Yokan/DIR EN GREY.**_

* * *

 **Si alguien ya había leído esto, sí...es la edición del único MidoHimu que tengo y solo me dedique a arreglar las partes que no me gustaban originalmente(?). I didn't have enough time to write! ;A;**

 **Elegí trabajar con canciones de DIR EN GREY, a quiénes conocí por azares del destino nanodayo (?) para terminar cayendo por sus canciones tan profundas, crudas y realistas que tienen las mismas, y que creo que quedan bastante bien para esta pareja surgida de un momento de ocio y de estar leyendo a Nekota -literalmente-.**

 **Creo que Yokan es una canción que define perfectamente lo que irá siendo la relación de amor negado e imposible entre este par, y espero que las elecciones que he hecho para los siguientes capítulos también sean perfectas uwu**

 **So, recuerden que pueden dejar su review en la sensual cajita de aquí abajo.**

— **Ren.**


	2. Beat

**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los tomo prestados un rato.**

* * *

 **Autora: _R_** en

 **Palabras: _2_** _391 según el contador de Word._

 **Advertencias: _O_** _oC no intencional, mención de muerte de personaje, posible errores gramaticales y ortográficos._

 **De nuevo yo, ahora no les traigo feels, no me siento con el humor suficiente como para revisar el archivo que quiero subir, así que pensé que era momento de actualizar esto.**

 **Admito que no es tan intenso como el capítulo anterior, pero espero haber podido hacer un buen trabajo y haber aclarado una que otra duda que deje, aunque todavía me faltan algunas cosas que deben quedar bastante claras...pero para eso estoy pensando en subir pequeños one-shots que complementen está trama, para no desviarme de mi meta de hacer a lo mucho unos cinco capítulos, los cuáles ya tengo casi planeados en su totalidad.**

 **Los dejo leer, y les recomiendo buscar Kodou de DIR EN GREY, creo que este capítulo en verdad tiene muchas partes de esa canción.**

* * *

— _ **Beat—**_

 _ **.**_

 _Estoy_ _ **solo en mi habitación**_ _  
mientras_ _ **los latidos de mi corazón gritan.**_ _  
_ _ **No bromees**_ _contigo mismo y  
_ _ **no te engañes**_ _a ti mismo.  
Yo soy __**adicto al destino perceptible.**_ _  
_ _ **Estoy solo,**_ _y permanezco  
_ _ **en este destino.**_

 _._

— _ **Kodou/DIR EN GREY.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Muro-chin, yo creo que serás un cantante famoso en futuro no tan lejano…—La suave y aburrida voz llega a sus oídos junto al sonido de la envoltura de uno de los muchos dulces que el más alto carga siempre.

—Si tú lo dices, Atsushi. —Responde con tranquilidad y una leve y sincera sonrisa.

La suave brisa de otoño remueve los cabellos de ambos de manera delicada y elegante, la cálida risa de los pequeños niños jugando a lo lejos crea una melodía perfecta.

Himuro no puede despegar su mirada del más alto, a pesar de que es un par de años menor que él, le parece interesante que él de cabellos lilas sea mucho más alto que él, de hecho le sorprende que un japonés sea así de alto.

No es que no conozca personas que lleguen a los dos metros, pero es un fenómeno poco común entre los japoneses que suelen ser bastante pequeños de estatura. Estar junto a Atsushi le hace sentir más relajado y las ropas del contrario le recuerdan a la que los jóvenes de su edad suelen usar en Estados Unidos.

—Ne…Muro-chin. —Llama de manera infantil y casi arrastrando las palabras. —Si te vuelves famoso, me gustaría escucharte cantar frente a un gran público. —Suelta el pelilila como si fuera una orden, frunciendo sus labios de manera graciosa.

—Te invitaré a uno de mis conciertos entonces. —El pelinegro responde de manera juguetona, en verdad le divierte pasar el tiempo con alguien tan sencillo y complicado a la vez.

.

.

—Uhmm…—Soltó un muy suave y leve quejido a la vez que se removía en su cama.

No es agradable soñar con algo que sucedió hace muchos años, de algo que fue y ya no será más.

Se traga el orgullo, y se permite soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Hoy no tiene que ir a trabajar, Reo sabe que es _ese_ día y que pasará gran parte del día en el lugar de descanso de la primera y única persona de la que se ha enamorado, y que debe de pasar algo de tiempo con su _familia._

.

Se levanta de manera un tanto torpe de su cama, de la misma forma camina unos cuantos pasos hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que tiene en su habitación y busca de manera detenida y lenta alguna marca en su cuerpo de la noche anterior y suspira con alivio al ver que su pálida piel está intacta.

Otra rápida mirada al espejo, su cabello está completamente desordenado dejando entrever el ojo que siempre oculta bajo su largo flequillo y que tanto odia por ser diferente al otro. No le gusta que sea de un claro y puro color azul, siempre ha odiado como se ve ese color en él por alguna razón que no comprende del todo.

Rápidamente toma la suave y blanca toalla que está a punto de caer del espejo y se apresura a llegar hasta la ducha, necesita tomar un largo baño para tranquilizarse y que esa expresión de tristeza desaparezca de su rostro.

.

Tatsuya no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado bajo el agua caliente, pero tiene una leve idea pues Kazunari ha tocado la puerta de su habitación y le ha dicho que se apure para desayunar. Por el olor que ha embargado su hogar, puede adivinar que Taiga ha preparado panques de chocolate, y en el fondo le agradece un poco por haber preparado algo dulce que le ayuda a menguar la tristeza y el suave dolor en su pecho.

Sabe que debe apresurarse a bajar si quiere que quede algo en la mesa, por lo que toma una sencilla playera negra con detalles en un sencillo pero elegante gris Oxford que hacen resaltar su piel blanca, y unos desgastados jeans que ha encontrado tirados en el suelo. El pelinegro sale de su habitación con una toalla sobre el cuello, y se le ha olvidado acomodar sus cabellos para cubrir el ojo que tanto le acompleja.

.

.

Una vez que se encuentra en el comedor, puede ver como Takao discute de manera casi infantil con el más pequeño de todos porque el niño ha tomado uno de los pulpos de salchicha que Kagami le preparó y se atreve a soltar una leve risilla por lo divertida que le parece la escena. Izuki no tarda mucho en regañar a su pequeño hijo por estar molestando a Kazunari, y el pequeño Yoshitaka no tarda en disculparse con el azabache por tomar parte de su desayuno sin permiso.

—Yoshitaka sí que se parece a ti, Shun. —Pronuncia sin malicia tomando asiento, Izuki solo puede sonrojarse levemente por el comentario.

—Creo que se parece más a su madre…ella solía hacer lo mismo cuando yo no me daba cuenta. —Una leve sonrisa nostálgica aparece en el rostro de Shun, y sus ojos se cristalizan por recordar a la madre de su pequeño hijo. En verdad le amaba tanto, y el destino se la quitó demasiado rápido.

—Creo que se parece más a ti, al menos en la personalidad. Físicamente se parece a Yoshiko, en unos años más tendrás que quitarle al club de fans de encima. —Responde Himuro a modo de broma, y todos a su alrededor ríen de manera alegre, olvidando toda la nostalgia y melancolía.

.

Una vez que todos terminan de desayunar, ayudan a levantar los trastos y a limpiar los mismos para continuar con su rutina diaria.

Kazunari sale casi corriendo al notar que se le hace tarde y quedó de verse con Akashi y otra compañera de clase para llegar juntos al instituto y cumplir con su rutina.

Izuki y su pequeño hijo se despiden de Kagami y Tatsuya, y ambos le desean suerte a Yoshitaka en la escuela.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a verlo? Es mi día libre, y no me importaría acompañar al deprimido de mi hermano. —Cuestiona el pelirrojo con cierto tono algo sarcástico, aunque esa es una forma de que el pelinegro vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre…o al menos que se comporte de la misma manera después de _ese_ evento que lo marcaría para siempre.

—Tendrás que prepararle galletas a Reo si quieres que te perdone esa broma, _Tiger._ _—_ Responde Himuro de manera acusadora, sabe cómo hacer que el menor de ambos se arrepienta de sus comentarios sin mala intención.

Kagami solo asiente sin querer hacerlo realmente, sabe lo exigente que es el _jefe_ de Himuro cuando de cosas dulces se trata, pero ya encontrará la forma de arreglárselas.

—Se nos hace tarde.

.

.

La suave brisa de otoño le golpea el rostro y le despeina de modo que su flequillo se mueve hacia atrás, dejando el ojo que tanto le desagrada descubierto.

Suelta un largo suspiro cansino, se dará por vencido en su tarea de hacer que su cabello regrese a la posición que quiere.

El clima es ligeramente frío, sin duda alguna, el invierno será casi insoportable ese año.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás trabajando en ese lugar Tatsuya? _Y'know, —_ Se atreve a preguntar Taiga con cierto miedo, lo que menos quiere es molestar al pelinegro. —Tus ojeras cada vez se hacen más notorias, nos preocupas Tatsuya.

—Sabes que no puedo dejar ese trabajo Taiga, por más que lo quiera…no quiero que me cierren las puertas en cualquier lugar, y yo tomé la decisión de trabajar con Reo hace años. Prefiero continuar en ese trabajo…—Himuro tomó aire a la vez que buscaba como explicarse. —…no sé cómo explicar la forma en la que me siento ahora, ¿entiendes? Es un poco difícil alejarse de esa vida y que en un futuro no tan lejano te persiga.

El ambiente se tensó bastante, ambos sabían que cualquier cosa perjudicaría todo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Será mejor que nos apuremos, quiero saludar a Atsushi y pasar algo de tiempo con él.

.

.

.

Un largo suspiro sale de sus labios.

El aburrimiento cada día es más insoportable, la rutina cada día lo empieza a consumir con mayor rapidez.

A pesar de todo, hay un factor que siempre cambia por lo menos un día a la semana, y casi siempre lo espera.

Las visitas de Midorima Shintarō llegan por lo menos cada semana, a veces son dos días los que tiene la suerte de tenerle sobre su cama.

La mayoría de las veces, solo se quedan platicando hasta que alguno se queda dormido, aunque cuando la rutina ya es insoportable, son mínimo dos veces las que Tatsuya se corre sobre las suaves sábanas de seda.

.

No pasan más de 30 minutos hasta que le ve entrar por la puerta. Se le ve realmente cansado, casi puede imaginar que no ha dormido más de seis horas a lo largo de la semana…sus ojeras son bastante oscuras y –aunque los lentes las ocultan-, las bolsas bajo sus ojos son bastante notorias desde lejos.

Reo le saluda con su siempre amable y cordial sonrisa, ya le conoce y sabe que viene por él. Solo basta un suave movimiento de manos para que se acerquen Himuro y Nijimura para cumplir con su trabajo –o al menos el segundo, porque Tatsuya no está seguro de pasar a algo más que una larga conversación con el peliverde-.

.

—Te ves cansado, Shintarō y eso que yo no soy nadie para decirlo. —Suspira largamente, ahora comprende un poco el sentimiento que tiene su familia cuando le ven con unas ojeras bastante marcadas que parece más un muerto.

—Ha sido una semana algo difícil…—Responde el menor sin mucho ánimo.

—Ven. —Le ordena el pelinegro.

Por la mente de Midorima no pasan cosas realmente buenas cuando su contrario le habla de esa forma, hasta por un momento cree que le obligará a tener sexo con él, pero se sorprende cuando al sentarse sobre la cómoda y mullida cama que conoce tan bien, Himuro le obliga a recostarse sobre su regazo.

Una muy leve risa escapa sin querer, su _demonio_ personal no es tan malo como creía.

—No soy alguien tan desalmado como aparento Shintarō. —Dice Tatsuya, con cierto reproche. —No suelo hacer esto muy seguido, al menos no después de que entré a trabajar aquí. —Se atreve a decir sin importarle que piense Midorima de él ahora.

—¿Por qué decidiste trabajar aquí? —cuestiona el peliverde con curiosidad.

—Es una larga historia…solo te puedo decir que tiene que ver con el hecho de que perdí a alguien muy importante hace muchos años. —Un suave suspiro sale de manera inconsciente de los labios de Himuro.

No importa cuántos años pasen, pareciera que el otoño le hiciera sentir deprimido de alguna forma.

—¿Era parte de tu familia? —preguntó Midorima de nuevo, de alguna forma, sentía que era fácil comprender el sentir ajeno por una situación así.

Himuro solo negó levemente con su cabeza. —Es la primera persona de la que me enamoré, y tal vez la única. Él fue el que me impidió entrar a trabajar aquí durante un tiempo, fue una época bastante difícil…Shun vino pidiendo mi ayuda para que le diera un lugar en dónde vivir a él y a su hijo y por esas fechas había adoptado a un no tan adorable niño de unos diez años, y entre Taiga y yo no podíamos mantenernos todos. —Relató Himuro con tranquilidad.

—Ya veo…

—A veces siento que eres más como un psicólogo que no tiene suficiente trabajo en lugar de un doctor con mucho prestigio…es molesto.

.

.

La noche es más fría que el día, y poco a poco es más larga que el mismo.

El invierno se acerca, de eso no hay duda alguna, pues el frío comienza a calar sus huesos y no duda que pronto empiecen las nevadas fuera de temporada.

Midorima se apresura a llegar al prostíbulo que ya conoce casi de memoria, y en dónde ha aprendido a romper su rutina por lo menos una vez a la semana gracias a cierta persona arrogante y con una personalidad imposible, que pareciera más un lobo vestido de oveja.

Ahora que lo piensa, no le ha preguntado a Himuro sobre su familia, o sobre su cumpleaños…o algo un poco más personal.

No es que este enamorado, es solo que el tiempo que pasa junto con el pelinegro es entretenido…y el calor del cuerpo de menor tamaño le hace sentir que ya no está _solo._

.

.

—Recuerdo que hace tiempo me preguntaste si tenía algún sueño que no pude cumplir. —Tatsuya suspira largamente, estar sentado sobre la camilla del consultorio al que fue arrastrado junto a otros dos jóvenes y una adorable señorita le parece una oportunidad perfecta para entablar una conversación.

Midorima asiente ligeramente mientras pasa un algodón con desinfectante por los cortes en la frente contraria que continúan sangrando de manera algo alarmante.

—Quería ser cantante, yo en verdad deseaba pisar un gran escenario y agradecerle al público el ir a verme en vivo…estuve muy cerca de tocar ese sueño, pero pocos días después la familia de Atsushi decidió desconectarlo. Después de eso, decidí entrar a trabajar como prostituto para olvidar mi tristeza. —Relató el pelinegro en voz baja, controlando unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban con bajar por sus mejillas.

—Yo pasé por algo similar. —Dijo Midorima con total seriedad, captando la total atención del pelinegro. —Yo quería ser pianista, mi madre quería que todos me escucharan tocar el piano, pero mi padre quería que me dedicase a la medicina. —El peliverde inhaló largamente y retuvo el aire por unos segundos antes de soltarlo. —Una vez que mi madre falleció a causa de una muy avanzada leucemia, mi padre encontró la oportunidad perfecta para que yo estudiase medicina.

A ambos les parecía algo hilarante el cómo tuvieran que dejar sus sueños de lado para cumplir con una obligación que no tenían que cumplir.

—Me gustaría escucharte tocar el piano entonces, siempre he creído que es un instrumento interesante.

—En ese caso…—El peliverde sonrió ligeramente gustoso. —Tendrás que cantarme para que lo haga.

—Si eso quieres, no tengo problema en hacerlo. Solo no te enamores de mí cuándo me escuches cantar.

* * *

 **¿Pueden notar cómo nace el intenso amor entre este par? Porque yo sí :v es bastante divertido escribir esto cuando la inspiración ataca...y vaya que me costó un poco mantener el ambiente intenso y sensual del capítulo anterior, trataré de tener algo mejor para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Las dudas aquí creo que es ahora el por qué Himuro está herido y Midorima lo cura...bueno, la respuesta queda en el aire. Ustedes pueden buscar alguna excusa lo suficientemente convincente como para responder su duda y ya verán si tenían la razón o no después.**

 **Ahora sí, debo huir antes que las MuraHimu me quieran matar (yo también amo esa pareja, les juro que los amo).**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **—Ren.**


End file.
